eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Quintus Gray
'Quintus Gray' An adventurer who is glib of tongue, morally questionable, and driven by greed for knowledge. He walks Valmasia, confident that his words will sway the course of history, more potent than any spell conceived by men. 'Appearance' Height: 5'8 Weight: 160 Age: 44 Sex: Male Affiliation: Native of Nostvale, Danarium and the Society of Scholars Eye-Color: Brown Although always being scolded for slouching, Quintus Gray belies his appearance by constantly attempting not to stand out in a crowd. His features can be a bit plain to the unlearned eye, save for his tanned skin, and a goatee. His shortly-cropped hair,mostly gray now with streaks of white, is always hidden because of his hood. 'Personality' Although a tad uptight, he still aspires to be a good conversationalist. He is strongly motivated by his desire to learn more about the lands, its creatures, people and lore. As such, he has always been a staunch advocate of unification and freedom of movement among the realm's citizens. All this being said,it is prudent to remember that he will not shy away from an opportunity to improve his lot in this world, and would not refuse wealth, glory and power either. 'Abilities' A man of glib tongue and fondness for travel, Quintus Gray has been endowed with a surprisingly strong affinity with the contrasting elements of water and fire, eventually leading to Steam Magic. He also has shown a certain aptitude for teaching others. 'History' 'An Ember, a Droplet' Quintus Gray hails from the House of Gray, a middle class family from Tenebris Aurora that prides itself in having served the OccultistOccultist Order for many generations. They have been known to serve as excellent Occultists and city officials of various functions. While this may be the case, the family has lost most of its fortune, squandered by his grandfather Tiberius Gray,to an ill-fated expedition in the south seas. The family estate, Grayholme has seen better days to be sure. Quintus has always been considered to be the most promising in his generation of Grays, only because he has succeeded in keeping his rebellious streak a little secret. Unlike his younger brothers and sisters who ended up joining the Occultist ranks, he chose instead to develop his affinity for the elements. The thing is, he was no Occultist deep inside, but an adventurer who disdains rituals and the highly hierarchical societies of Tenebris Aurora. Armed with a glib tongue, a sharp mind, an uncommon aptitude for both fire and water magics and compound that with the unquenchable thirst for knowledge and fame, he leaves his family's estate and makes his way into the city, eager to prove his worth. 'In the Shadow of Nostvale' Quintus started out as a bewildered youth, and served as a reluctant wall-guard during the waning days of the Exorcist-Occultist war. He didn't do much then, admitedly, save for learning the ways of Valmasia's people and trying to find a niche in this world. Later on, he became a wanderer, and a messenger for High King Ro'tro, and travelled around extensively, eventually reaching Danarium . He saw all the damage caused by the war there, and the great deal of suffering, and decided to settle down and help out Danarium's new Lord, Sumusiko. Sumusiko eventually appointed Quintus to Danarium's council, where Quintus served, long after Sumusiko himself was exiled 'The Small Council' Quintus Gray served in Danarium's Council. This governing body was comprised of four individuals, rather than a single lord. The said council was responsible for maintaining peace and stability in the region, and for maintaining good, harmonious relations with the other cities and villages. Some of the more notable achievements of the small council include: *The Creation and maintenance of Danarium's Guard during a time of unrest. *Training, education and protection for some of the native populace. *Assistance in the rebuilding and rehabilitation of Frostvale after a Drakanite attack. Eventually, a very divisive issue came to fore after the Drakanite Lord Mozam Nydes assumed control of Nostvale. For fear that Danarium might be occupied by his overlords, the very overseers he designated to rule in the other cities and villages, Quintus and Thera sued for peace and inisted that Danarium be left in peace. Mozam agreed, and in return, the council became his reluctant ally. Later on, Mozam's atrocities in the other lands became too much to ignore.Danarium's council was split asunder, with one faction led by Yggdrasill deciding to fight, and the other faction led by Quintus deciding that diplomacy is still the best course to follow. Yggdrasill and his friends labeled Quintus as a coward and a traitor at that point, but Quintus insisted on this, hoping that war wont come to Danarium. By some stroke of fortune, Mozam died, and with his death, came the newly formed Council of Clerics. Veian of the Clerics eventually assumed the rule of Tilandre at that point, where the Clerics as an order flourished. Quintus, by then, was the last remaining councilor of Danarium, and served, in effect as its Governor. It was roughly this same time frame when Quintus was approached by Albert and was given an invitation to become the Society's Head Researcher, which he happily accepted, of course. 'Into the Unknown' It wasn't longe before Quintus was persuaded to reinstate Danarium's council. This he did by gathering some of the most capable generation of citizens including Karunma, Amaka, and Kaeli Rathbourne. When this was done, Quintus excused himself from his colleagues as he departed and made a two-year journey into faraway lands. Upon his return, he found the political climate of Valmasia much changed. Veian was slain, and Seraphiel had already assumed power, Quintus immediately made a move to appease the man who would be the high King. What followed next became one of Quintus most painful memories. Quintus was left no choice but to betray one of his friends in Danarium, to avert a potentially destructive conflict. He also pledged to help in dealing a minor revolt in Danarium's soil and to keep it safe, for that, the High King granted him a temporary title of Danarium's protector. In that very same episode, Quintus was granted ownership of a magical staff, which he soon infused with the aquatic essences of his sword, Vita's Boon. When word reached him of Albert's achievement in constructing the Scholar's home, he decided to commit himself to the said responsibility. He soon journeyed into Byson after satisfactorily surveyed the current political condition of Danarium. With the rise of the Copper Knights, he felt that Danarium has entered a new phase, one that he will not be an author of. 'The Scholar's Abode' His arrival in Byson was fortutious and anticipated by Albert and his exalted company. With his acumen and unbridled enthusiasm for testing the limits of magic, Quintus Gray soon found himself at the forefront of learning and innovation. His first act was the proper and methodical compilation of the Society of Scholars Research Log, one that he could easily update in the future. Within that same time frame, Quintus also found himself supervising the research of several very capable individuals. There have even been rumors of one such subordinate seducing or blackmailing the Scholar, although the full extent or repercussions of such a rumor is difficult to verify. Some of the more recent milestones in his illustrious life include judging the prestigious Talent Competion of the High King's Festivities among many others. At this point in his illustrious life, he is now devoting his time and efforts towards enabling other Scholars to succeed in their respective fields of knowledge. 'Into the Dusk' Having taught countless students, this scholar soon found himself wary of his own age advancing relentlessly. It was in these latter years when Quintus Gray found himself drawn towards Haliae, bringer of Holy Water, with whom he shared many an intimate moment. This companionship went on to distract the elder scholar from his duties, and he soon realized that he will require an apprentice with whom to pass on his knowledge regarding steam magic. For this purpose, he personally handpicked Korra from his pupils to carry on the study and use of Steam manipulation. Their training was by no means an easy river to fjord, for Korra was unable to duplicate Quintus' methodology in forming and controlling steam. Quintus did not waver however, and continued to urge Korra to use her own strengths to master the fickle element. It was in these latter years when Quintus became embroiled in a plot to overthrow Seraphiel's son, Asariel, where he was forced to play a crucial part. Later, he became one of the King's most trusted advisers.